gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Websites in GTA V
This is a list of in-game websites accessible on the Internet in Grand Theft Auto V. These are not real websites but most of the domains are owned by Rockstar Games. The following links should not lead to the actual websites, but Wikia articles on that topic. The sites in parentheses represent the real-world inspiration for each website. Interactive sites Gameplay-affecting sites *'eyefind.info' (Yahoo!, Google) - Web portal, search engine and related services. *'dynasty8realestate.com' (Century 21) - Real estate website, used to browse and purchase property. *'elitastravel.com' - Air charter, used to browse and purchase aircraft. *'Legendarymotorsport.net' - A website where you can buy cars. *'southernsanandreassuperautos.com' - Another website where you can buy cars. *'Pandmcycles.com -' A website where you can buy bikes. *'docktease.com' - A website where you can buy boats. *'Warstock Cache & Carry' - A website where you can buy military vehicles *'epsilonprogram.com' - The official website for the Epsilon Program. Social Networking *'mail.eyefind.info' (Yahoo! Mail) - E-mail service. *'bleeter.biz' (Twitter)- Social networking and microblogging site. *'lifeinvader.com' (Facebook) - Online social networking service. *'hushsmush.com ' - A social network where you can meet women. The membership costs $500 for men and is free for women. *'maze-bank.com' - The official website of the Maze Bank. *'thebankofliberty.com' - The official website of the Bank of Liberty. *'fleeca.com' - The official website of the Fleeca Bank. Financial Sites *'bawsaq.com' (NASDAQ) - The BAWSAQ stock exchange website, where the player can invest in stocks with various companies. *'lcn-exchange.com' - The Liberty City National Exchange website, where the player can invest in stocks with various companies. It is the only stock exchange website available offline. Interactive sites *'sanandreasdmv.com' - the official website of the San Andreas DMV. *'suemurry.com' - the official websites of Sue Murry. *'Jockcranley.com' - the official websites of Jock Cranley. *'psychicshoutout.com' - A website where you can consult a fortuneteller. *'accept-the-truth.com' - An atheist website. *'Theinternetisahellhole.com '- A website decribing best practices for the internet. Non-Interactive sites Miscellanous sites *'whokilledLeonoraJohnson.com' - A site which has a banner about the "Blood on the Rocks" mystery. *'JackHowitzer.com' - Actor Jack Howitzer's official website. *'Righteousslaughter7.com' - Video Game Righteous Slaughter 7's official website, featuring a trailer for the game. *'kungfuraibowlazerforce.com' - The official website of Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce *'republicanspacerangers.com' - The official website of Republican Space Rangers *'princessrobotbubblegum.com - '''The official website of Princess Robot Bubblegum *'yournewbabysname.com' - A website which generates weird names for your future children. *'vinewoodloglinegenerator.com' - A website which allows you to create movie scenarios easily. *'classicvinewood.com' - A list of good old Vinewood movies. *'therealitymill.com' - The official website of The Reality Mill, producers of famous TV shows like Fame or Shame, Implant Outsource and Rehab Island. *'junkenergydrink.com' - The official website of Junk, the well-known energy drink. *'mydivinewithin.com' - A spiritual website where you can take a test on what you really are. *'theinternetisahellhole.com' - A website for teenagers to learn what to do or not on the internet. *'lennyavery-reality.com ' - The official website of Lenny Avery, real estate broker since 1993. *'fruitcomputers.com' - The official website of Fruit Computers , where you can meet Shelley, the new virtual personal assistant. *'ministerinminutes.com'- A website where you can obtain a very advanced diploma within minutes. *'chainsofintimacy.com' - The official website of the internationally best selling book series named Chains of Intimacy. *'appropriateassociates.com' - A website that sells professional party guests for your next social event. *'taco-bomb.com' - The official website for the Taco Bomb restaurants. *'manopauseadventures.com' - A website where you can book extreme adventures. *'monetaryscience.us ' - An investment calculator. *'swallowco.com' - A website that sells clothes. *'abstinentamerica.com' - A website that hates alcohol. *'egochaserenergybar.com' - The official website of Ego Chaser energy bars'.' *'altruistsunite.com' - There is also a websites about the altruists, and the page is wrote in the mors language. *'yourdeadfamily.com (Ancestry.com)' - A genealogy search engine. *'universaluniform.net '- A clothing website. *'preservexskincream.com' - A skin cream website. *'fabienlaroucheyoga.com''' - Fabien LaRouche's Yoga website. Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA V Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V